The Dynasty Warrior
by SilentNinja
Summary: Dong Zhuo's authority already ruining the acknowledgement of the Empire. So he plots a fighting tournament to gather the lords an opportunity to Liberate the Han Empire or DEATH. With Lu Bu as the executor. A remake of DW 1. Pairings included.
1. The Forgotten Liu Descendant

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is owned by Koei. I didn't make this fic for money….wait, Koei doesn't even own the historical figures if they signed a contract, but they were all dead.

A/N: Man, I've been occupied with many things, but haven't abandoned the 3k/Han fandom

The Dynasty Warrior

The Forgotten Liu Descendant

* * *

><p>Anti Dong Zhuo coalition camp…<p>

Even after Liu Bei's father, who was humiliate to a lowly post died prematurely when he was a kid, the line of the Prince of Zhongshan had been forgotten. Years after his father's death, the Ten Attendants who withheld the power behind the Imperial Family with the influence of their relatives continue to plunder the authority. Noble landowners face the anguish of lowborns and Zhang Jiao who was, but a mere doctor began to make his point with Emperor Ling's lack of knowledge on his servants' deception.

"Maybe I should have let that petty official be and kept the post for Taoyuan. But, had I rise to imperial acknowledgement, the eunuch faction would threaten my life and my best friends," Liu Bei thought.

Today is the day he'll once more prove the ministers and nobles that the line of Prince of Zhongshan is still active. He's tired of living through the peasant life behind the Imperial Army.

Sifu knew he had sought out to bring back humility to the Liu clan and fix the distortion that brought those men into power the first place. The land had yet to respect him for he spends his days working on sandals and carpeting with his uncle whom his family own the shop from the beginning. Screw it; his clan own the damn territory for centuries! But no, what the eunuchs did and the officials who side with them changed the whole claims of landowning to clans like the Zhen family who are suppose to be a traitor family to the Western Han Usurper Wang Meng. What a huge cope out!

"Brother, what's gotten into you? You've been shaken that cup for an hour while we're calling your name," Zhang Fei's loud vocals have been like a lion's roar since he was 18. The first time he met the boy along with Guan Yu, both trying to make amends with their personal issues and volunteered to be his hands to the army of Liu Yan and Zou Jing. It was fate that they all met.

"Lord Gongsun Zan wants us to join him at the meeting near the royal palace. I think Dong Zhuo is about to bring himself from hiding with the Emperor and his brother as hostages," Guan Yu told him.

Dong Zhuo, of all people, that brash general who once was a hero to suppressing Han Shui and Ma Teng's rebellion years ago over the harsh treatment the Qiang natives been getting had sold everybody out. He raped the Empress out of revenge on Consort Dong's death and now is looking to spoil the royal court with his loyalists in the name of 'heaven'.

"Bogu wants me to join him? Very well…sigh…I can't drink this water right now. My heart is filling with rage, my brothers. I regret the opportunity that gave me in the past and this is the result," Liu Bei sighed.

"Forget about that stupid official a few years ago! He deserved it! The people don't like him, who cares what the imperial court says. Look brother, we have the opportunity to assassinate Dong Zhuo. He's finally going to show himself. Whatever he's going to brag, I'll gut him with my pike and bring his head before you!" Zhang Fei's Cobra Pike strikes it haul down on the ground making a short tremor bewildering the troops outside the tent.

"I'm just some nobody now, a minister under my old friend. What a career for a descendant of a forgotten clan," Liu Bei struggles to get up while still shaking his cup of water. He's upset, insulted and depressed. From this day, nobody respects the authority of the royal family under Dong Zhuo.

"So are you going to just run naked because you now end up living in the shadow of your friend?" Jian Yong assumed.

"I've been thinking about that for a week since we got here," Liu Bei nodded.

"That's good. I'll join you on the notion," Jian Yong grinned at his lord.

"We men of no name will live through this humiliation till the opportunity to renounce our cause come," Liu Bei exited the tent with his friends and join Gongsun Zan at the streets of Luo Yang.

The coalition has already been formed under Yuan Shao since he escaped the capital for criticizing Dong Zhuo's policies. He's lucky that Wen Chou and Yan Liang were with him during the escape and Cao Cao secretly escaped with the help of a persuading officer who also wants to oppose Dong Zhuo.

When Dong Zhuo knew that the lords will not show unity to his responsibilities as Han protectator, Jia Xu, who was recruited years ago for his extraordinary wisdom countered the doomed disunity by calling of a cease fire agreement and allow the lords to come to the capital so he can settle their issues by debate with the promise of giving the governors full independent of the imperial authority in their stationed territories, but not before a special announcement for the Empire.

"Gongsun Zan, I'm here as you commanded," Liu Bei bowed hiding his shameful face. A Liu descendant taking orders from an old friend, life is short.

"What is with the face? Aren't we best friends, Xuande?" Gongsun Zan looked at Liu Bei puzzled.

"Am I, your servant, supposed to answer that question, my lord?" Liu Bei said.

Bogu recapped the time they spend with the sifu. They make jokes and bullied a guy during their day walking. They are years apart as Zan is sort of a big brother to Bei.

"Meh, I should be calling you, 'My Lord' Xuande because the house of Liu needs the respect of the people and I sworn to be one of those people you considered," Gongsun Zan grunted crossed his arms.

Guan Yu observed the audience outside with an estimate of a thousand people at the square while there is a combination of one hundred thousand troops outside the capital where they left from the camp.

Gongsun Zan continues talking, "But, I'm amazed that Liu Yu didn't answer the call. He isn't here and people still look up to him as the savior. I never got the chance to get revenge on Qin Liju because of Liu Yu. Is he still hiding behind his Imperial reputation, Xuande?"

"I don't know. I barely met the guy, seeing as Liu Yu is the royal relative of the imperial family. It's hard to believe he's siding with Dong Zhuo here. Liu Biao on the other hand is particle interested," Liu Bei answered.

"Liu Biao can't decide if he wants to oppose Dong Zhuo or not," Gongsun Zan's advisor Guan Jing showed up with the group speaking.

"Yeah, Biao's indecisiveness is also getting on my nerves," Gongsun Zan glared.

"And they're both supposed to be my relatives by descendant…." Liu Bei sadly thought.

Suddenly the drums beat and every officer and civilian glance at the entrance of the royal palace with the coming of the world's demeanor. The most hated man of the country himself is seen walking on the royal carpet to the stage. Behind him are some of the meanest men in the imperial army. They served him when he was a war god among the Guanzhong. He's one of the worst political benefactors in the history of mankind.

"Grandfather, these men want to kill you," Dong Zhuo's granddaughter frowned.

"They harm me, they harm their own families! I guarantee, they will lose all their families and their lives if they harm me, my dear!" Dong Zhuo scowled.

"Pests," she stuck her tongue out.

Zhang Fei laughed at the little girl, "She got spunk, Yunchang hahaha!"

The huge figure stood next to Dong Zhuo. He's at the height of a giant, no Chinese man ever seen since Greece had Achilles. His weapon is a 6ft spearheaded halberd with a crescent blade on the forehead. Oddly, it weights alittle less than the weight of Guan Yu's Green Dragon.

"Look, Lu Bu. They don't like us," Dong Zhuo showed the behemoth his intruders.

Lu Bu scan the audience, each react with the eyes of detest. It reminded him the time of his youth when those jealous boys won't stand for his supreme might.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Lu Bu shouted pointing his halberd towards everyone.

A grunt dropped hard on the ground dead after the intimidating holler.

"I don't like you either, dog!" Zhang Fei shouted back.

"You!" Lu Bu turned his weapon towards Zhang Fei and slowly came towards the attention whore, "Are you ready to die….scum!"

"Yeah, are you dog?" Zhang Fei faces up close at Lu Bu.

There was a long silent. Liu Bei shudder from seeing the reality of the big man's height and weight at the same time Gongsun Zan didn't lie to himself that he too is amazed of how frighten Lu Bu appears in person. Still, they can't wavier over one man.

"Fei, don't start. We're going to hear what Dong Zhuo has to say," Guan Yu restrained his young friend.

"I know, it's just this guy think he can wavier the entire army all by himself because he says 'Oh I'm so strong, fear me!'" Zhang Fei urged.

"Now you're pissing me off!" Lu Bu threatens his halberd at the sworn brothers.

"May I interrupt?" a dashing figure on blue and purple outfit with a cape crested with the phoenix symbol suddenly walk to the commotion.

Dong Zhuo recognize that man to be Cao Cao, the grandson of Cao Teng.

"The Eunuch's adopted grandson, it's a privilege to see you back here after months of sending my men to get you for joking about killing me," Dong Zhuo crosses his arms looking satisfied of the very person he's happy to see.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord," Cao Cao bowed.

"Did he just call Dong Zhuo 'My lord'?" Liu Bei was surprised of the guy's way of sincerity.

"We like to be addressed by our sponsor here, so if you're looking to start a fight, I suggest you take it to a tavern, because the ministers and scholars here don't like your uncivil behaviors," Cao Cao requested.

"No problem. I respect the classes," Zhang Fei nodded.

"Is that a threat?" Lu Bu slowly faces towards the calmly intelligent man.

"No, it's a request. And please refrain from pointing that dangerous blade in front of a harmless man…" Cao Cao said.

"Hahahah…a harmless man you say?" Lu Bu grinned, "You want my lord dead, don't you scum!"

"Actually, I want your lord to stop the madness. Our people wanted to be governed with ease and fairness. We're currently running low on food for the poor and…I forgot to get my list…" Cao Cao turns to his men who are looking confused while one of his cousins just glared.

"Father, why waste our time with that idiot? He looks to not know anything about politics," Cao Pi crossed his arms with a gaze of boredom at the commotion.

Cao Cao looked at his son, and then looked at the anger behemoth then he turn to the other hosts, Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu laughed at Cao Cao's admit to socialize Lu Bu. Then he questioned, "Can a well taught man teach a dumb man how to govern?"

"Oh boy…"Liu Bei did the facepalm.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" Zhang Fei laughed as do most ministers and scholars joined the laughter.

"Lu Bu, come back here and watch my back for assassins. Don't waste your time with them until then, sigh…" Dong Zhuo ordered.

"You think you're funny? This world was wronged by your clan! You should be glad that you met the Mighty Lu Bu who will eradicate all relatives of the Ten Attendants who polluted this court starting with you!" Lu Bu said.

"But, my grandfather did everything for the Han…" Cao Cao sighed.

Liu Bei ponders at the thought of Cao Cao's well known status. He is a highly achieved scholar and a fearless general. The figure shows the presence of a powerful force to reckon.

"If only I was as popular as him…" Liu Bei thought.

Lu Bu returns to the stage and keep his eye on Cao Cao.

"Well, excuse me sires," Cao Cao bowed to Gongsun Zan and the oath brothers, then return to his folks.

"Now, where shall we start?" Dong Zhuo walked back and forth at the stage while his enemies watch him.

"Be quick so we can take your head!" some random guy shouted.

"Heheh, oh you will, until you hear this! I'm going to hold a tournament, right here in the capital." Dong Zhou nodded.

Everyone look surprised at their announcer, all except on young man who isn't looking. They all exchange glances and soldiers whisper over the excitement of a tournament.

"What's your scheme this time traitor?" Yuan Shu asked.

"Yuan Shu, I hope I'm not wasting your patient because your army is the closest to my territory and I didn't attack you first yet. I'm not scheming anything. You guys are!" Dong Zhuo glared at Yuan Shu.

"Hmph," Yuan Shu grunted.

"You want my heads, but I'm offering you compromise for opposing me. Listen; on the day of the tournament, each of you lords will represent three of your chosen warriors. It can be your son, cousin, nephew or some lowly slave. Oh, if it's a female slave, I can exchange gold for her haha," Dong Zhuo giggled like fat pervert.

"Pervert!"

"Who said that?" Dong Zhuo scanned the audience as the voice is coming from Yuan Shu's side.

"I said it, pig! Why would you buy a poor woman for your gross atrocities?" The young girl furiously incited.

"Hahah, because I love women! You don't look bad yourself my dear," Dong Zhuo made shots at staring her beauty.

She then take out her bow and placed the sharpen arrow.

"This makes me look even badder! I'm a daughter of a tiger!" the girl roared.

"Shang Xiang, enough…" the older man told her.

"Hmph, you should have killed him when you had the chance father. Now he's enslaving poor girls" Sun Shang Xiang complained.

"I know, I'm going to make this up for my mistake," Sun Jian said.

"This girl is a tomboy. Gan may act alittle plucky with me, but never as plucky and tough as this girl," Liu Bei thought as he continues staring at her. She wore red like her father does with the silky skirt revealing her pale legs. No, those aren't very soft legs. Are they muscled? Is she even a girl?

Then Sun Shang Xiang notices all the guys staring at her.

"What are you looking at? I'm not going to take proposals for marriages! I mean, you think I'll have your babies or something!" Sun Shang Xiang threatens the men before her.

Then she hears a voice of a woman on the stage chuckling.

"At least one girl will participate, so I'm not alone," the woman gazed at the girl.

"Ah, Diao Chan!" Dong Zhuo praised.

"Diao Chan, what kind of name is that?" Sun Shang Xiang blinked.

"My Diao Chan! Wang Yun's jewel in the palace as come to put a fashion show! My lady, please introduce yourself to the girl there," Dong Zhuo smiled evilly.

"I'm Diao Chan from Bing," Diao Chan bowed.

"Diao…is that really you?" Guan Yu took a shock of recapping the past before he ended up fugitive.

Liu Bei noticed his friend has seen a ghost, "Guan Yu, do you know her?"

"It was back a year before the yellow turbans took Ye," Guan Yu whispered, "Xuande, I'm not the only one who saw the poor girl who almost died from that carriage from being chased by those bandits. Now she's Dong Zhuo's woman…fate surely goes to the cruelest ways."

"You don't look like the 'warrior' type. All women are still taking these pleasure jobs that men like. So, what's your weapon, Lady Diao?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

Diao Chan showed her two objects on her left hand, the maces.

"Those are not very life threaten…." Sun Shang Xiang yawned.

"Physically, no. But, mentally?" Diao Chan took the other mace on her right hand and start channeling a disturbed aura that brought Lu Bu's attention.

Cao Cao looks surprised of the level of chi she summoned.

"Still am not convinced," Shang Xiang took out her two chakrams.

Diao Chan releases her chi and motioned both her maces in form of an X strike at the walls of the city gate.

"Impressive," Liu Bei gasped.

"Are you satisfy, little girl?" Diao Chan grinned.

"Heh, even your alluring charm makes for a tough lady," Sun Shang Xiang shot back.

Gongsun Zan whispered to Liu Bei, "Don't you think they'll make great concubines for us?"

"Now you mention it, the younger one seems mature in appearance, but plucky by nature while the older is mysterious. Well, not that mysterious, Guan Yu seems to know her as a troubled girl long ago," Liu Bei analyzed.

"Ah…Yunchang knew her…" Gongsun Zan nodded.

"I should have brought Lady Gan here, but she's working at tea shops. Really, I have horrible luck with women…..nothing great like those two," Liu Bei sighed.

Dong Zhuo noticed another girl who is at Yuan Shao's side. She isn't even paying attention to the crowd and next to her is that same guy who is crossing his arms calmly and not paying attention either with his eyes closed.

"You there, girl. The older girl on Yuan Shao's side! Who is she?" Dong Zhuo asked.

Nobody spoke a word since it's their first time seeing the beauty that's even more heart struck as Diao Chan.

Suddenly, the young boy demanded the same question, "The pig asking a question, who is that girl being in an army lead by those Yuans?"

"I'll second that." Cao Cao nodded his cousin is as amazed as Cao Cao and his son on the appearance of the older girl's features.

"Hahaha, that's right! I, Yuan Shao have the country's best! Gentlemen, this is the Luo!" Yuan Shao presented the older girl before everyone.

"The Luo..?" Cao Pi gasped.

"Hmm…" Xiahou Dun, who's been the cousin of the Cao family for years, finally felt the interest on the subject along with his cousin Xiahou Yuan.

"It is a real phoenix…" the muscled man whose Xiahou Dun met gaze along with the group.

"That's a nickname for her. She's the girl from the Zhen family taking the place of her brother!" Yuan Shao smiled.

"A woman leading another traitorous family you mean?" Sun Shang Xiang shook her head.

"She sought to redeem her family's dark past, with the presence of giving grace…." Yuan Shao was cut off by the voice of the girl.

"Lord Yuan Shao, that's enough, you over praises me my lord," Zhen Ji bowed nervously.

"Such beauty….such power…" Cao Cao and Cao Pi drooled.

"Yeah, a real phoenix, Dun," Xiahou Yuan nodded.

Diao Chan can't believe there's someone who can actually equal her while Sun Shang Xiang just continues yawning muttering the word 'slut'.

"If you're done drooling traitor….." the man's voice raises from soft to seriousness

"….." Dong Zhuo's eyes started to crack with surprise and entice.

"….I suggest you start explaining this violence game of deception you're hosting" the man slowly open his eyes and shot death stare at Dong Zhuo.

Next Chapter: The Empress's Man

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" Dong Zhuo loudly echoed.


	2. The Empress' Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Koei doesn't own history.

A/N: The chapter title is a knock off to the hit Korea drama starring Park Shi Hoo and Moon Chae Won. Here's to the main character of the story, Zhao Zilong

The Dynasty Warrior

The Empress' Man

* * *

><p>Months before the events of the first chapter…<p>

Yuan Shao gathered his troops stationed from Bo Hai to Ye, among them are those who work with the Yuan family and have ties in intermarriages and the imperial family.

"Gentleman, Dong Zhuo has enticed the entire lords with his outrageous policies and disgusting antics! He got no right to verbally abuse Empress He, he got no right to decide who to dethrone! After years of planning to rid the eunuchs, I've never imagine that fat scoundrel double cross all the Han loyalists who sworn to rid the corruption of our oriental society?" Yuan Shao scanned at the numerous displays of his men.

"Heaven will bring ruin to Dong Zhuo," Shen Pei nodded.

"He'll bring that monster Lu Bu into the frontlines, Yan Liang and I will handle Lu Bu while you get Dong Zhuo's head my lord," Wen Chou twirl his halberd.

"You my two friends shall be greatly reputed if you bring Lu Bu's head to me and be claim the strongest men under heaven. I have waited for a good fifteen years to become the hero this land shall worship and my clan will span for another century," Yuan Shao's men cheered their leader after a good speech.

"What about the deal with Han Fu?" Feng Ji whispered.

"Later," Yuan Shao said without looking at his advisor.

"But…" Feng Ji persisted.

"Later," Yuan Shao voice raises alittle loud, but not enough to get the mob attention.

As soon as Yuan Shao's army marches out of the city, a small group of militia arrives. Whether they're here to join his ranks, he's already over drafted with thousands of his majesty imperial forces. In truth, he borrowed Han Fu's men….

"Halt! Show some matters in front of Lord Yuan Shao!" Wen Chou demanded.

"Pardon my intrusion, on behalf of the people of my village; I come for you to answer your call," the leader of the militia bowed in front of the lord.

"Who are you? You don't even look like a peasant, pretty boy," Wen Chou again asked the mysterious man getting in the way of a noble lord.

"Who I am is not important. These men have answered your call to arms, so please, I beg you my lord, allow them to participate in the coalition?" the man pledged.

They're only peasants and some nameless soldiers who weren't well paid. Whoever this man is, he has little influence within his presence.

"I don't know your name soldier, but I'm pleased to see more men coming here to be employed into my services. It seems you arrive here in a hurry, why didn't you come sooner?" Yuan Shao questioned the man bringing eyes on all of his relatives. Yuan Shang saw the man as another lazy bum, Yuan Tan had the same unimpress, but Yuan Xi remains surprised of the man.

"He must be lazy to not have read your edict earlier father. Since, half of those men can't read or write," Yuan Shang mocked.

"There was a famine…." The man answered.

"Eh?" Yuan Shao was taken aback by the unexpected news.

"North of Ji zhou is suffering from droughts. We have not produced any large harvest since after the Yellow Turban Rebellion," the man explained.

"And that's why you send these men here to join me for food? Hehehehe….!" Yuan Shao laughed.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Yuan Tan crossed his arms staring at the lowly man.

"No, my lords," a female voice spoke out behind the small group. As she walks towards Yuan Shao, the men had been star gazing the young lady. She doesn't appear to look upset by the crowd nor care if they want to say she's beautiful.

"What pleasure does a beautiful girl like you come here?" Yuan Shao asked.

"I come here as his supporter, Lord Yuan Shao. This man's army used to defend my home from the bandits, my father is Zhen Yi as you might have known him before," the older girl answered.

"Then you must be Zhen Ji, the rumors about you is right all along. Please, we're not expecting your influence behind this small band of soldiers," Yuan Xi quickly bowed to her.

"It wasn't my influence, but Zhao Yun's….," She pointed towards the man behind the private army.

"Not just Zilong's, but I also aid him in raising this army. Sorry for not telling you about this man, Lord Yuan Shao. Zhang He of Han Fu's unit has arrived," Zhang He show up in surprise as he got off his horse and bowed next to Zhao Yun.

"Where have you been? We're about to leave from town until this army show up," Yuan Shao scolded.

"Forgive me, my lords. General, Zhao Yun was in charge of the army stationed in the north. Wen Chou, you already met this guy before a long time ago," Zhang He said.

"So what if I have?" Wen Chou stared at the other pretty boy.

"You once bullied a man from pledging for help during the Yellow Turban revolt, I was there to stop you from harming him and making the Imperial Forces look bad," Zhao Yun explained.

"So you were that brat! I've been waiting this day to pay back for that insult. You should know that I'm a superior officer now!" Wen Chou threatens his spear on Zhao Yun's face.

"Forgive me my lady for witnessing the ruthlessness of a soldier's behavior…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"Don't mind Wen Chou, he doesn't like pretty boys in the army and that they should be reading books as scholars. I'll accept your offer of support," Yuan Shao approved.

"Your grace is immeasurable my lord," Zhao Yun stood up and stares at Wen Chou who is still pointing his weapon at him.

"Damn pretty boys…." Wen Chou snarled.

"Will you please withdraw your spear in front of my lady? She does not wish this incident to turn into a meaningless brawl rather a successive diplomat mission. We despise Dong Zhuo's lack of respect for the people's well being," Zhao Yun said.

"Wen Chou, leave him be," Yuan Shao sighed.

"Yes…my lord," Wen Chou's anger changed into embarrassment and withdrew his spear on him.

Now at Luo Yang…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Dong Zhuo's loudest words send fears to both his men and the coalition. It looked like somebody is going to be executed for in subornation.

"Does a traitor like you even deserve to know the name of the person who is going to kill you?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms showing the same death stare at his nemesis.

"The lord demands your name, boy!" Dong Zhuo's general Hua Xiong shouted.

"Dong Zhuo, you should know by now, nobody respects your authority, even those as lowly as Zhao Yun himself," Yuan Shao revealed.

"Heh…lowly…" Cao Pi smirked.

"Lowly? He looks like a dragon hurled into this world to give that fatty some real hell, right Zhou Yu," Sun Ce grinned. Zhou Yu who is standing next to his best friend is not paying attention to the commotion. No, he's looking at the older man who is one of Dong Zhuo's strategists, Jia Xu.

"He's handsome and cool, just like you are Gongjin," Sun Shang Xiang drooled at Zhao Yun.

Dong Zhuo is enraged by this man. What's more, the guy's good looking opposite to Dong Zhuo's fierce beard faced menace. Then, he felt that he wasted all his time talking and now it's time to take action.

"You think this pretty boy going to get my head Yuan Shao? Then, I'll begin the tournament tonight! Bring three of your best and they'll be put in a bracket for the first round! That also includes fighting your own teammates in the next match. Killing an opponent is allowed just for that brat over there to regret showing disrespect to me, your Prime Minister!" Dong Zhuo pointed his Chaos sword at Zhao Yun.

"All your heads shall be flying into this ground!" Lu Bu added.

"Anyone who thinks about forfeiting the match shall be executed. Also, I have locked you all into this city; nobody comes in and out of Luo Yang! And your remaining coalition forces will be annihilated without your leaderships!" Dong Zhuo turn away from his enemies and march back into the palace with his men. He had enough annoyances to comply his adversaries.

"So, that was Jia Xu's plan all along. If we had refused the ceasefire, we'll have a long fight to capture the capital and Dong Zhuo might escape with the Han Emperor," Zhou Yu snapped his fingers after solving the ceasefire agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dong Zhuo turns around for one final announcement.

"Be quick, you ugly tard! Your speeches are giving me a headache!" Yuan Shu jeered.

"Please do not kill the girls. I will love to have them come in my chambers and rub my temples. You all will learn to appreciate my charms," Dong Zhuo waved at the two girls on Yuan Shu's side.

"Ewww!" The ladies of Team Yuan Shu look in disgusted.

Cao Cao knew who those two girls Dong Zhuo's waving. No doubt, they're Qiao Xuan's daughters.

"At least, Yuan Shu has the Qiaos and not Dong Zhuo," Cao Cao muttered.

Once Dong Zhuo and his men leave back into the palace, everyone starts having conversations about what happened. And now they're trapped inside Luo Yang to fight each other for their causes.

"Would that include a guy to rub his ugly temples?" Zhang He brought a question that seems like a stupid one.

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji look at him like he is joking.

"Of course, his back isn't beautiful anyway," Zhang He cleared his throat.

"Zilong, will you escort me to a place where I can warmth myself please?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Certainly my lady," Zhao Yun nodded.

"What about me?" Zhang He looked at the pair disappointed.

He watched the two walk through the market district while everyone scatter into different places until the winter sky reaches night time. Now he must tell Yuan Shao that Zhao Yun is off duty with Luo.

"Major, Lord Yuan Shao wants you at his private gathering in the alley near west gate," the soldier informed him.

"I shall go there right now," Zhang He said. There isn't anyone who wants to have company with him. Somewhat lonely, he enjoys himself singing on his way to Yuan Shao. He miss Gao Lan who was stationed to duty patrol at Ye.

While Zhang He is heading to Yuan Shao, Liu Bei and his friends talk about the formation of Team Gongsun Zan including himself, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. The three of them are consider the strongest team.

"No contest! With me and Yunchang, we can win this tournament," Zhang Fei said.

"Are you forgetting something, Yide," Guan Yu coughed up.

Zhang Fei realize he has to get through Liu Bei if he wants to fight Lu Bu, "Tch, forgive me, brother! I want Lu Bu, but I don't want to put you into this humiliation of losing to me!"

"It's alright, because one of us will have to fight in order to get to Dong Zhuo. Being the reluctant type, I want to lose. Bear that in mind, my brothers," Liu Bei don a fake smile to make his point.

His brothers don't get it….

On Yuan Shu's side, it's filling with excitement and Sun Jian has the opportunity to redeem his error, however, there's one thing backing Team Yuan Shu from going into the tournament.

"I've decided to sit this out. Sorry, Bofu, but I'm not participating. Lady Sun, you can take my place in steed," Zhou Yu announced.

"What?" the young Qiao sister becomes shocked of her boyfriend's decision.

"Your loss, brother. This one's for the history, Gongjin," Sun Ce said.

"Alright, finally a chance to show the world women can fight for their country too and it's no different to what man accomplished!" Sun Shang Xiang happily hugged Zhou Yu.

"Um, my lady, I have a girlfriend…" Zhou Yu shrugged.

"Hmph!" Xiao Qiao turned away from her boyfriend.

Then the idea hit Sun Ce, the team is fill with the name of Sun. It should be called Team Sun Family, he cares less about Yuan Shu. Yuan Shu insisted to have his father lead his forces while he sits his lazy butt gloating about himself.

"Hey pop, can we call ourselves Team Sun Family? I think it's sort of weird representing Yuan Shu when non of his own men are participating," Sun Ce frowned.

"No, Yuan Shu will think I'm plotting to betray him. If it weren't for his generosity, we'll be here as the force with the lowest troop strength. Tonight, we're going tiger hunting for Dong Zhuo," Sun Jian sighed.

"Rawr!" Shang Xiang roared.

"RAWR!" Sun Ce roared along.

Sun Jian turned to his old friends who are staring at the siblings roaring. What the Sun family didn't know is that they're being watched by Cao Pi who is observing the rest of the coalition forces.

"Such an immature family…" Cao Pi muttered.

Back to the pair…

"It'll be dark soon. We used to wander in the winter nights at the forest," Zhen Ji gazed at the dusky sky.

"I know…" when he thought about the past, all he felt was the depression, the labor, and the loneliness. But, Ji here bring that shed of hope on his will to live.

"He intends to trap us in the capital, Zilong and will never understand why we need our majesty's support for the people. Villagers are suffering from low harvest and children are terrified of the endless conflict between bandits and the yellow turbans. I've been having trouble reading at home because of all this," Zhen Ji let out a sorrowful glance.

Zhao Yun remains motionless like stone. Already knew how his lady felt, he asked himself why he got her involved. Someone purely innocent shouldn't bring herself into a philosophy of violence and deception.

Zhen Ji once said that she wanted to become strong while ladylike. He spends days near her presence notifying the reality of world affairs and its consequences. Most women involved in such affairs tend to show the same example as men only that their attitude desires power and not much care of benevolence unless necessary. On Children's Day she was secretly in love with him despite their marital status. It doesn't matter, since the Han needs to change its tradition, so everyone can be satisfied with their daily lives ruled without greed. The world they're living does not share their feelings right now.

"I think Dong Zhuo deserves to be recognized as evil," Zhen Ji looked at Zhao Yun who wasn't paying attention to her beauty, but stayed motionless as a watch guard.

"Even so, he did plot to rid the eunuch faction in the name of the Emperor," Zhao Yun reminded her.

"For his own ambitions…" Zhen Ji scoffed.

Next Chapter: The Tiger's Redemption

"I know, my lady. I already know," Zhao Yun agreed.


	3. The Tiger's Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Koei should be making DW 7 XL multiplatform, not PS 3 exclusivity... What's next, they're leaving ROTK 12 as Japan only?

A/N: Finally, the tournament begins. There are two more teams, but they're in the bottom tier of my fic.

The Dynasty Warrior

The Tiger's Redemption

* * *

><p><em>And the tournament begins…<em>

As Dong Zhuo and his men return from the palace, he whispered to Jia Xu on his secret orders, and then told Hua Xiong to watch the gates for any fool who attempts to escape the capital during the games and the remaining coalition forces movements outside.

As long as the leaders of the Coalition are trapped inside his caged home base, they'll be forced to continue destroying themselves, which is if they win. No…they can never beat Lu Bu! Never! The Coalition can never win!

"I can see you're so excited to watch these morons beat the crap out of each other. Hehehe, heaven is on our side!" Li Ru joined with his lord watching the new fighting ring set up on the grand square.

"See, anyone who opposes me shall pay the immeasurable punishment in the name of the emperor. Yuan Shao dares to start a war when the country is already fatigued by foreign conflicts and the remnants of the turbans! That numbskull is going to pay the price when my team remains victorious in this tournament!" Dong Zhuo sat on his throne as the observer of the tournament with Li Su on his right and Li Jue on his left.

All the teams show up at the grand square where Team Dong Zhuo is waiting. Zhang Liao is one of Lu Bu's officers who join him as the team's enforcer, but the most interesting is the acquisition of Diao Chan on the team. Since there are two participating, Diao Chan joins hoping to fight any of these young ladies.

Lu Bu is still posing the mean guy image in front of what he implies, the 'pathetic' weaklings of the coalition. 'This is too easy' he arrogantly thought. The one he wants is Zhang Fei, but Cao Cao is more interesting because he got the biggest mouth and the strongest words.

"Cao Mengde and Zhang Yide…hmph," Lu Bu smirked.

There's a team lead by Kong Rong, who is a descendant of the great scholar and human philosopher Kong Qiu, aka Confucius. His team is lead by Taishi Ci who owns him a debt settled by his mother and with him is Zhang Yang out for revenge on Ding Yuan's murder and Wu Auguo.

"Lord Zhang Yang, I give my condolences to Ding Yuan," Kong Rong paid his respects to Ding Yuan for Zhang Yang to join his team against the beast.

"Thank you, my lord. This shouldn't have happened when Fengxian chooses to obey the traitor rather than the man who raised him…." Zhang Yang sighed.

Taishi Ci nodded and turns to see his opponents who are joining the tournament. One specific individual he hadn't seen since the Yellow Turbans was Zhang He and Zhao Yun. They all grown up to be ranked officers, since they were just a bunch of foot soldiers recruited desperately after the Turbans over run most of Hei Bei. They may be too young to some people, but they have the talent to survive.

"I might fight one of them, it will be for old times sake," Taishi Ci practiced his rods shortly before the first round begins.

Team Liu Biao is the 8th and final team to participate the tournament. Despite Liu Biao's absence in the coalition, his brother in law Cai Mao took his place. Huang Zhong is leading the team with Wei Yan and the rebellious ex pirate Gan Ning who joined by Su Fei's recommendation.

"Now this is something you don't see every day, what do ya say caveman?" Gan Ning shot a smug look at the half masked soldier.

"It's….Wei Yan…." Wei Yan said with an uninterested look.

"Huh? I can't understand you, will you rephrase that?" Gan Ning did a mock question to get the guy's behavior started.

"I'm WEI YAN….of Yiyang!" Wei Yan thrust his volgue close to Gan Ning's neck. The eyes of the berserk are terrifying, but the voice intermittently caught the attention of some coalition members.

"Yeah, Wei Yan. I'm just playing with you," Gan Ning slowly nodded.

"Grr…!" Wei Yan coldly snarled. This mysterious young man is a lost soul with a mixed ethnic that raise the question if he's a Shanyue.

Cai Mao shook his head unimpressed of the candidates Huang Zhong brought. He's unable to see expectations for this team. A team of losers…

"How could you bring those morons into the tournament and not bring actual high class soldiers with wits like Cao Cao and Yuan Shao have? They're both raised in the scums!" Cai Mao let out an annoyed look at the veteran officer of imperial forces.

"Trust me on this, Cai Mao. I picked them because they both have the talent to accomplish this tournament. You want your siblings to fill the space of wasted talent just so your family name spreads all over this town because your sister was once a beauty queen rivaled to Empress He?" Huang Zhong stared at Cai Mao questioning the boss's expectations.

"..."

Cai He and who ever relates to Cai Mao couldn't compare themselves to those two thugs because it will raise eyebrows on everyone about the image of the social Cai family.

"You got a point there, Hansheng…." Cai Mao sighed.

"Just keeping your family image clean from inconsistencies," Huang Zhong smiled.

Yuan Shao checked out Liu Biao's team and he chuckled. Biao really didn't want to involve himself on succession talks regarding to Liu Xie's illegitimate ascension to the throne and the threat of He Jin's nephew's life. Boy, they brought some thugs off the streets while he got actual soldiers with class, especially Yan Liang and Wen Chou, now with a high ranking class as his lieutenant generals.

It's already considered that Yuan Shao's forces are the best! Speaking of Yan Liang and Wen Chou, they gestured behind their lord wanting to speak to him about their personal complain.

"Lord Yuan Shao, please reconsider the team. Zhao Yun is just some upstart from the mountain nobody cares and Zhang He isn't qualified to face Lu Bu. I mean, just look at their measurements. Zhao Yun aside, but Zhang He needs some major overhaul. This is embarrassing!" Yan Liang urged.

"I concur, those pretty boys will let you down, my lord," Wen Chou said.

"And yet, those two are very classy and intelligent. However, I can't trust them to protect me from Dong Zhuo's attempts of assassinating me when the tournament progress. So, please you two, be my bodyguards for the sake of my life and my families?" Yuan Shao ask with politeness.

This was the humiliation the two famed warriors from HeBei suffered; rejected by two upstart young talents.

"Zhao Yun, I swear, I'll get my hands on you for this…." Wen Chou gritted his teeth.

Sun Jian was off track on the going ons around the coalition leaders teams. He's been thinking about the past with Dong Zhuo. Often mumble at time that he should have seized the guy for his rebellious methods and treatment with the people at Liang Zhou.

"It has been 2 years since that time. Blaming myself about it won't change the past. I'm now faced with redemption as my loyalty is on the line," Sun Jian thought as he watches his son and his girlfriend Da Qiao chatting.

Those two reminded him of his first wife and himself. He was son of a merchant, but spend the peasantry hunting pirates and harbor vigilantism, when he met Lady Wu, she was surprised of Wentai's sociability besides his guile personal. Of course, her family doesn't approve of her being with a nobody, but Jian continue to gain imperial recognition when he served the imperial army thanks to his pirate hunting days.

"Ce courting a noble woman just like I have myself with his mother," Sun Jian didn't note his friend Huang Gai stood behind him relating such rarity of love.

"Just like old times," Huang Gai smiled.

"Yeah…" Sun Jian nodded responsive.

"It's not your fault, Wentai. He Jin may have questionably considered him to aid against the Attendants, but if other of these guys here thought of the same way, then it can't be helped. Now we have a good opportunity to seize him if we win this tournament that is. If we win against Lu Bu…" Huang Gai cringes when he muttered Lu Bu's name.

"Hmmm…." Sun Jian looked at Yuan Shu and think about what could have happened had Yuan Shu seize the Emperor. Huang Gai follows his gazing and saw Yuan Shu talking to Qiao Rui and Liu Xun with Ji Ling next to Yuan Gonglu.

"It's good to be young," Huang Gai brought up the subject.

"There are so many new talents showing up with the veterans of the imperial forces. Our country's economy seriously needs a change to stabilize the commerce for these people to earn their keeps. We don't have the money to pay our troops income until we get that traitor off the court and recover the economy that was severed from the Yellow Turban Rebellion," Sun Jian last sentence was a means of assuring they'll win.

Wentai resolves to go at his best performance with everything he trained as a pirate hunter, aiding his father in business, and being the descendant of the famous military strategist Sun Tzu. He knows his enemy better than anybody else in this tournament.

"Pops?"

Sun Ce look worried of his father while Da Qiao is acting sophisticate. Sun Jian was still staring at Yuan Shu, so Bofu looked at his least liked person around. What's on his father's mind?

"Bofu, I don't like the mood surrounding this crowd," Da Qiao been very timid since she got here. There are too many people she never met and one person been making lustful gazes at her natural beauty.

"Everyone in this coalition is ambitious, Da. It's a tournament dedicate to the greatest honor of our majesty or so our mutual fiend Dong Zhuo, the fatass. He knows he could never get to you or your sister. You have my father's protection and I, the Sun family guarantee it," Sun Ce gave a heroic pose to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ce," Da Qiao face went reddens because of her boyfriend's exaggerating charm.

On Team Ma Teng, a surprising thing happened. Ma Teng's son Ma Chao is the team leader much to the protests of Han Sui's men and Yan Xing who had long ago wounded the young leader back then.

"We're placing our hopes to win on that idiot! Please, you have to tell Ma Teng to make you the leader," Yan Xing urged to Han Sui.

"…" Han Sui remains quiet much to the dismay of his son in law.

"I, Ma Chao, will fight in the name of justice!" Ma Chao proudly told his father.

"This team is finished!" Yan Xing shook his head. All of Han Sui's men, the nine rider are at a loss of words over the team leadership.

"So our team becomes the youngest with young Ma Dai joining to," Pang De thought. He is the enforcer of the team aiding these boys to their peak.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"

Dong Zhuo's tyrannical voice is bleeding everyone's ears. It's crude, wicked, and merciless with the irritating greedy smile. Everyone stares at the ruthless grand general of his majesty's forces.

"Thank you, I appreciate your attention as the protector of his majesty," Dong Zhuo smiled pleasing.

"Traitor!" some guy from Liu Biao's forces showed.

"Shut up…." Dong Zhuo sighed, then he go on with what he's about to announce, "Beauties and Imbeciles!"

The men found that as an insult.

"Tonight there'll be blood! Oh yes, blood right on this ring my men made and you all will be beating the hell out of each other in the name of heaven! We will begin the first round!" Dong Zhuo announced.

Sun Jian couldn't help, but feel abit ease with Dong Zhuo. The guy is in control. It's fair game tonight.

"Our first round fights: Sun Jian vs…." Dong Zhuo turns to his greatest threat of the coalition.

Sun Jian exchanges stares at Dong Zhuo's eyes. He doesn't not care who his opponent is, aside from Lu Bu of course, Dong Zhuo would like to leave Lu Bu to the weak ones.

"I'm so bored…." Gan Ning yawned.

"Gan Ning!" Dong Zhuo yelled out the ex pirate's name.

Gan Ning abruptly turns around and see everyone wondering who Gan Ning is. What the…? Did the nasty boy called out his name?

"I am first? Heheh…this comes at a surprise. Well, I'm bored anyway," Gan Ning walked towards the ring at the same time Sun Jian follow suit still keeping his gaze at Dong Zhuo.

Wentai's opponent dressed barbaric with a neck gear fill with small bells hanging on it. His hair is dyed in blond with nature brownish parts. He hardly looks oriental, but he's asian of course, from the south, just like him.

"The famous pirate hunter, Sun Jian, I always wanted to fight you. I'm Gan Ning of the Bells, few called me Xingba," Gan Ning introduced himself to the famous officer.

"Dong Zhuo, you know my type of fights. I must apprise you," Sun Jian said.

"My compliments, Wentai. He's too good for Liu Biao, don't you think?" Dong Zhuo cleared his throat and shot the question at Team Liu Biao.

"Who even wants that uncivilized trash?" Cai Mao glared at the sky.

Sun Jian readies his stand and unsheathes the Ancestral Sword, the hierarchy of the Sun family. It sometimes referred to the Tiger Sword. The sword was passed down to him from his father before he thought of selling it for a great fortune.

"I have two weapons, Pirate Hunter. Would you prefer the Sickle or the River Master?" Gan Ning asked, showing off his two weapons with one of them holding on his left hand lying at his shoulder.

"River Master?" Sun Jian blinked.

"You like this? It's my special Dao I've got from the blacksmith I came during my pirating at the Chang Jiang. We'll try this," Gan Ning dropped the Sickle to the ground next to Team Liu Biao's side.

Sun Jian smirked.

The world came into a silence. Two warriors circled around the ring deciding who strikes first. Sun Jian is calm, but Gan Ning is scary. There's something terrifying of this former pirate behind that crook grin.

Sun Jian dashed at his opponent letting out the first attack which in turns becomes parried. Gan Ning swings his blade quickly only for it to slash air and the pirate hunter evade it fast.

"Ha!" Gan Ning continues executing vicious swings at the pirate hunter showing no sign of being a push over. Since when were pirates pushovers? They're cold blooded renegades.

They keep exchanging attacking one after another and they clash in dreadlocks. Their eyes soon met with steadfastness.

"I love this tournament! This Dong Zhuo really knows what I want!" Gan Ning shouted with excitement.

"Heh, he's a violent man. What do you expect?" Sun Jian showed a satisfying smirk.

"I expect nothing, but the thriller and excitement that is fun!" Gan Ning replied.

WHOOSH!

Sun Jian flipped backwards a few feet away from Gan Ning. That's a longer slash and he would be first to be harmed in the fight.

"Ok, I expected much from my opponent's prominent valor. He's truly talented, so I can fight at my level against him…tactically…" Sun Jian thought. His body's aura changes and rises up to prepare for his counterattack.

"Hmm?" Gan Ning notices the change of mood in his opponent.

Sun Jian once again dash towards to his opponent and this time he summoned ki, but Gan Ning figured out what Sun Jian do and shot a wave blast. Then Sun Ji leaped to the air.

"You want to fight on air, ok…huh?" before Gan Ning can do his aerial attacks, Sun Jian countered with his own striking the ground with fire quake.

Next Chapter: First Round

"Fear the Tiger of Jiang Dong!"


End file.
